The Desk That Was Defiled
by titania eli
Summary: Tsuna is finally settling down in Italy as the Vongola Decimo. His first test set by Reborn is to collect a series of items from his subordinates. However, retrieving Colonello's precious camouflage bandana proved to be a harder task than expected.


_If you don't like uke Colonello, then you're at the wrong place. I think Colonello is one of the few manga blondes I like... Somehow, most of the blondes are portrayed as rich and snobby and elegant._

**_Full Summary: _**__Tsuna is finally settling down in Italy as the Vongola Decimo. His first test set by Reborn is to collect a series of items from his subordinates. However, retrieving Colonello's precious camouflage bandana proved to be a harder task than expected. Colonello tried to resist, whilst Tsuna's goal is both the bandana and its owner.__

* * *

><p><strong>The Desk That Was Defiled <strong>

Tsuna gazed at the items laid out on his desk, grinning triumphantly. In total, there were six items, although Reborn had specifically requested for seven. Tsuna will deal with the last one later.

Even at the age of twenty, Reborn still holds a certain power over him. It was quite frustrating really, despite him seeing the former Arcobaleno as both a mentor and a friend. He couldn't deny the man even if he wanted to, seeing as Reborn had threatened to shoot him if he refused.

_All powerful men_, he thought sardonically, _are mad in some way._

If not, why else would Reborn set this ridiculous test anyway?

Yamamoto's precious baseball, Gokudera's reading spectacles, Ryohei's boxing gloves, Lambo's jar of sweets, a set of Hibari's yukata and Chrome's eye patch.

Tsuna smiled tiredly; he had gone through hell to retrieve the six items. Yamamoto and Gokudera had willingly passed their items over when he mentioned Reborn, Ryohei was easy since he was out visiting the Varia, Lambo refused to tell him where he had hidden his jar of sweets and it had taken Tsuna hours to finally found it under Lambo's pillow, and Hibari was most probably the hardest; the man had been in a constant bad mood since moving to Italy and trying to steal his clothing would only worsened his mood. Fortunately, he had enlisted the help of Dino and distracted Hibari with the promise to allow him to head back to Namimori right after everything is settled in Italy. The man had gave him a dark glare before proceeding to beat the crap out of Dino, giving him enough time to sneak away with a set of yukata in his hands. Chrome had passed her eye patch over with a quiet smile, without hesitation and a single question.

"Sawada?" Tsuna quickly cleared his desk of the items, putting them to a side.

Now all he got to do was collect the last item and this stupid test would be done. "Come in."

The door opened slightly, allowing a tall figure to slip in silently. Tsuna smiled at the sight of an adult Colonello. He hadn't been able to see the former COMSUBIN member much since the Arcobaleno Curse broke.

"You called for me, kora?" Colonello grinned. Tsuna blushed lightly, a smile mirroring the one on the blonde. Colonello had a really infectious smile.

"Yes, I called you here because..." Tsuna paused, suddenly feeling awkward. Colonello would probably think he's mad for his strange request. "Well, I need something of yours actually."

"Something of mine?" Colonello frowned. "What is it, kora?"

Tsuna's eyes flickered to the green bandana keeping his blond hair back. He smiled nervously; inwardly cursing Reborn. His Guardians were one thing, but why Colonello too?

He sighed, "I need your bandana, Colonello."

Colonello blinked, a hand unconsciously reaching towards his bandana. He stared at Tsuna as if the younger man had just sprouted another head.

"Say what, kora?" he said dumbly. "What do you need it for? Don't tell me you call me here just for that, kora?"

Tsuna could tell that Colonello was slowly losing his patience. The blonde was not one who lost his temper often, although he gets irritated quite frequently, but Tsuna might be the unfortunate victim to Colonello's wrath this time, unless he does something about it.

"It's Reborn." He said simply. Colonello rolled his eyes in exasperation. No further explanations were needed. If Reborn was involved, it must be something ridiculous.

"No way, kora. It's not that I don't trust you with it, Sawada. It's Reborn that I don't trust." He told Tsuna calmly. "This bandana is quite important to me. I'm not letting Reborn touch it."

"_Please_?" Tsuna pleaded, getting a little bit desperate now. "If I don't deliver the items he requested, he's going to make _me_ deal with the Varia for the rest of my life!"

Ryohei was the official liaison between Vongola and Varia, both in _this_ time and the future that never was. Somehow, Ryohei was the only one with enough patience to deal with the Varia members. That, or he's as equally mad as the rest of them.

"No." Colonello said stubbornly, not in the least sympathetic. "You're the Boss, Sawada. Stop allowing Reborn to push you around, kora!"

Tsuna sighed in frustration. Looks like he had to switch tactics. Colonello was not the type of man to pity someone's plight that easily.

"Fine." He exhaled sharply. "Then let me strike a deal with you, Colonello."

Colonello gave him a vaguely interested look. "Oh?"

"If I can get the bandana off your head without any retaliation from you, then you'll let me borrow it." Tsuna said confidently. "If not, then I won't bother you anymore."

Colonello frowned and gave him a suspicious look. The only way Tsuna could get the bandana off his head was to fight with him. But if Tsuna fights with him, then he would have no choice but to retaliate. So what was the younger man planning?

"Alright, kora." He agreed hesitantly, half wary, half curious to what the Vongola Boss was planning.

Tsuna stood up abruptly with a relieved smile, walking around his desk. Colonello subconsciously backed away as the younger man neared him. However, Tsuna merely brushed passed him and approached the door.

"Sawada?" Colonello frowned. Alarm bells rang wildly in his head as Tsuna locked the office door.

Tsuna pivoted on his heels, a serene smile on his lips. However, the dark and eerie look in the dark eyes belied the warm smile he's giving Colonello.

Tsuna straightened in an effort to look taller, but it wasn't really necessary. At eighteen, he had hit a sudden growth spurt, and now he's only an inch shorter than Gokudera. He felt a sudden calm settled over him, as if he had just entered Hyper Dying Will mode.

Colonello tensed up, cursing himself for not bringing any weapons. He warily watched Tsuna stalked towards him, ready to defend himself from any sudden attacks. Tsuna knew that pinning Colonello down would be a difficult task, as the former Arcobaleno was a master of Karate and SAMBO, so he feinted a punch towards the blonde's face. Luckily, Colonello obliviously rose to the bait, allowing Tsuna to wrap an arm around his waist.

"Sawada!" Colonello yelped as he was shoved against the desk. His cheeks turned crimson as he felt a hand slid down lower,_ lower_ down his back. Tsuna gave him a devious smirk before sliding a hand under a thigh, pressing the older man close against his chest. Colonello was nearly lifted off the floor as Tsuna shoved him down onto the desk, knocking off files and papers scattered on the surface.

"W-What the hell are you doing, kora?" he demanded, voice slightly hysterical at the compromising position. He struggled angrily, but Tsuna's grip on his arms and legs were painful and unshakeable. Also, the position Colonello was in made it rather difficult to move at all.

"Hm... I can't really explain what I'm trying to do, so..." Tsuna laughed sheepishly. "Let's say I'm trying to seduce you?"

Colonello gave him a look of disbelief. Before he could say anything though, Tsuna's lips crushed against his, cutting off any protests. Colonello whimpered under him, trying to push him off, and at the same time, put himself in a more comfortable and less painful position.

The desk was made of solid oak, and its surface was free of scars and was amazingly smooth. Colonello could feel himself slipping every time he tried to get a decent grip. He let out a frustrated noise, while Tsuna laughed breathlessly into his neck.

"Sawada, s-stop." Colonello stammered, gasping as Tsuna nipped at his ear. "D-Don't!"

Tsuna grabbed his flailing arms, pinning his wrists above the blonde's head. His eyes were playful as he stared down at the older man. Grinning mischievously, he loosened his necktie and before Colonello could react, tied his wrists together. The belt was tugged off quickly, a hand slithering into the pants. Colonello gasped, back arching beautifully as Tsuna's hand grasped his cock firmly.

"S-Sawada, you – you bastard." Colonello panted. Tsuna rolled his eyes and bended down to pull off the blonde's boots.

"Call me Tsuna." He whispered. "Show some respect to your Boss."

Colonello snorted, glaring at him in contempt. "Y-You're not my Boss, kora! I'm not part of the Vongola, _Sawada_."

His eyes widened as Tsuna's hand tightened very slightly around him. His eyes fluttered, and the back of his head connected sharply against the surface of the desk as he leaned back. Tsuna snickered and slid the pants down the long, lean legs. Colonello flinched as air hit his exposed lower body. Tsuna shrugged off his jacket, tossing it to the side in irritation.

"Suck." He commanded, pressing two fingers against Colonello's lips. The latter glared defiantly at him, lips pursed.

"Or I can do it dry, Colonello." Tsuna warned. "I have no lube to prep you."

The blonde froze in fear, eyes widening. His pupils dilated sharply against the pale blue of his irises. Slowly and reluctantly, he parted his lips, allowing Tsuna to slide his fingers into his mouth.

"Suck." Tsuna repeated softly. Colonello inhaled shakily and obediently twirled his tongue around the digits in his mouth. Tsuna moaned and flushed at the feeling of hot, _hot_ tongue around his slim fingers. He couldn't help but feel that Colonello has a very flexible tongue. He grew hard as his imagination replaced his fingers with his cock.

"Damn." He swore quietly. He pulled his fingers out of Colonello's mouth, fingers slick and warm with saliva. Gently, he parted the blonde's legs, smirking when he glimpsed the blush on the older man's cheeks.

He slid a wet finger in. Colonello gasped loudly, body jerking in response to the sudden pain of the intrusion. Tsuna worked him quickly as his cock strained painfully in his pants. He added a second digit when he felt the hole widening.

"H-Hurry up, you damned b-bastard!" Colonello growled, hips wiggling deliciously. Whatever remaining blood Tsuna had went southwards. He pulled out his fingers, unzipped his pants and dragged Colonello's body nearer towards him.

"You seem to change your mind rather quickly." Tsuna purred, penetrating the pliant body underneath him. A strangled scream escaped Colonello's lips, which was quickly muffled by Tsuna's lips before anyone heard. Colonello slung his arms around the brunette's neck, hoisting himself up in accordance to Tsuna's thrusts. He hooked his legs around Tsuna's waist, allowing the brunette to slide deeper into him.

"S-Sawada." Colonello whimpered. Tsuna nipped his lips painfully, glaring down at him. His eyes softened at the tears forming at the rims of Colonello's lower lids.

"What did I said? I said, call me Tsuna." He reprimanded gently, flicking the tears off with a thumb.

Colonello gazed up at him blearily, feeling pain giving way to pleasure. "_Tsuna_."

The sultry whisper sent a chill down Tsuna's spine. He licked his lips and shoved himself deeper into the blonde's body. Colonello cried out when _that_ particular spot was hit. Tsuna smirked and plunged repeatedly at the same spot, relishing in the man's hitched cries. Colonello's nails dug into the nape of the brunette's neck, breaking fragile skin. He clung against Tsuna like a lifeline as his entire body trembled with the force of Tsuna's thrusts. He shut his eyes as his muscles bunched up tightly, choking out a scream as he came against their abdomens.

"_Not yet_." Tsuna whispered as he slumped tiredly in his arms. With one last forceful thrust, he came violently into the blonde's body. Breathing loudly, he dropped down on Colonello.

"Y-You're heavy." Colonello murmured in exhaustion. Laughing sheepishly, Tsuna planted his hands beside the latter's head, pushing himself up. Colonello's wrists were still tied, resting above his head. Tsuna could make out the reddening of the skin, where Colonello had probably tried to pull himself free. Sweat had wetted the blond hair, where it plastered against his forehead. His cheeks were flushed red with exertion and his pale eyes were glazed over. If Tsuna wasn't so tired, he would have ravished the blonde a second time.

"So I guess this is mine after all?" he smiled, sliding off the camouflage bandana hanging loosely on Colonello's head. Colonello was too exhausted to grab the bandana back.

"You are such a bastard, kora." Colonello muttered, eyes closing. "D-Don't lose it..."

Tsuna looked at the worn bandana curiously. "Why is it so important to you?"

"It's my – my first ever… present from someone." Colonello murmured, eyes half-lidded. Tsuna really wished he would stop staring at him like that. It really gave him an urge to fuck him against the desk a second time.

"Ah, from your teacher, Lal Mirch?" Tsuna frowned. What kind of life had Colonello led? Why was Lal Mirch the first person to ever give the man a gift?

Colonello remained silent. When Tsuna looked down, he smiled at the peaceful sleeping face of the usually strict and vicious tutor he had always known him as.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Reborn doesn't do anything to your bandana." He promised. He gently untied the necktie around Colonello's wrists before scooping the man up.

Fortunately, his office was connected to a suite. He kicked the door to his suite opened and placed Colonello down on the king-sized bed. He stripped the man, cleaned the sweat and cum on the blonde's body before throwing the sheets over him. Picking up the seven items, Tsuna left the office to hunt down Reborn, making sure that his suit was perfectly neat and unwrinkled.

* * *

><p>"Here it is, Reborn." He said loudly, dumping the seven items in front of the hitman. "I've done your stupid test. Am I free to go now?"<p>

Reborn scrutinized the items on his desk. To Tsuna's horror, he delicately picked up Colonello's bandana, a smirk curling on his sharply handsome face.

"So you actually managed to obtain Colonello's bandana, Dame Tsuna." He commented dryly. "I'm very impressed."

Tsuna fought not to fidget under Reborn's gaze. An infant Reborn was scary enough, and an adult Reborn was even more terrifying.

"You passed your test." Reborn announced. Tsuna fought the urge to exhale loudly in relief.

Tsuna glanced at the items warily. "You will return them to their owners, won't you?"

"Of course I will. Don't worry. They will be back to their owners by tomorrow." Reborn said airily.

Tsuna sighed and nodded, "Well, then, I'm going off now."

"Why are you so eager to leave, Dame Tsuna? I was actually thinking of inviting you for a drink, but perhaps... you have something _more _important to attend to?" Reborn purred slyly, a wicked gleam in his dark eyes.

_He knew! _Tsuna froze, eyes widening in mortification and horror. _Of course he knew_, his mind treacherously hissed, _he probably set up the entire thing._

"You..." he stuttered, speechless with annoyance. Finally, he merely shook his head, not trusting his mouth to _not _yell at Reborn. "Argh! I'm leaving!"

Reborn snickered as he stormed off. He's _not _going to let Reborn riled him up like he used to when he's fifteen and naive.

His mind wandered back to the slumbering blonde in his bed. A smirk worthy of Reborn flickered across his face. He whistled cheerfully as he wondered if Colonello would be up for a second round. He's been around Reborn _way_ too much, he thought wickedly.

* * *

><p><em>TYL Tsuna's voice was fucking hot, btw. <em>


End file.
